Kasumi Tōketsu
Kasumi Tōketsu (かすみ凍結, Tōketsu Kasumi) is a kunoichi hailing from Kirigakure and is currently serving as its Sixth Mizukage (六代目の水影, Rokudaime Mizukage; Literally meaning "Sixth Water Shadow"). A student of the former Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumī, she gained the title of Kage after her teacher retired from her position and chose Kasumi as her successor. She became Mizukage in recent years, after the long reign of Mei Terumī ended. Kasumi is also one of the few remaining survivors of an unknown clan that existed during the time of the Third Great Shinobi World War; the members of this particular clan carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai and as a direct descendant of this clan she too possesses the rare kekkei genkai ability of Ice Release. A powerful kunoichi in her own right, she is known for her great mastery over the elemental nature of ice and as a result has gained quite the reputation. Kasumi is known throughout the ninja world as the Ice Queen (氷の女王, Kōri no joō). Appearance Kasumi is a slender, attractive woman in her twenties. She has long blonde hair, tied with a white ribbon. She has brown eyes that are distinctively more droopy than other characters, although whenever in a bad mood or in the heat of battle her eyes are said to take on a more dangerous and menacing look, which is usually referred to by some as the killer eyes. Her standard attire consists of a grass-green robe and underneath it she wears a pink shirt, grey pant, and open-toed sandals with low heels. During more formal occasion she tends to wear a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt and wooden sandals. Her traveling or battle attire consists of tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings. She wears a thick brown belt around her waist and black colored gloves on both her hands. At times she will drape over her shoulders a grey cape with the Kirigakure symbol printed on it. Besides her battle attire, she also has a battle armor or chakra armor which she occasionally wears into battle. The armor is made from technology found on her previous homeland, the Land of Snow. Her chakra armor is a simple tight grey body suit with blue color design all over and various metals attachments to it, usually around the arms, legs, and the chest. When she wears the chakra armor her attractive figure is even more pronounced. The purpose of the armor is to give her an edge in battle, due to the unique properties of the armor that allows its wearer to increase the power of their chakra, and also enables them to negate the affects of opposing ninjutsu and genjutsu, as well as a limited amount of physical attacks. Personality Although a highly-trained kunoichi, Kasumi presents herself as warm, kind and compassionate person, although this is merely just a facade to hide her true personality. In truth she is cynical, sly, and has a twisted view of the world. She seems to derive pleasure from taunting people with knowledge that she should not know of. Although most of her allies and friends have complete faith and trust in her, she does not fully trust them, this (warranted or not) has led to her keeping documents on how to defeat allies and friends if they ever decide to cross the line. She believes that everyone, even the most trustworthy of person has something to hide and that it is best to be prepared should the situation arises, as such she claims to have extensive knowledge of the people who she works with and those who work for her. Because of her distrustful nature she tends to keep those around her at a distance and doesn’t allow anyone to get close to her personally or emotionally. Using her fake personality she tends to make people lower their guard so that she can instead easily befriend them. Before her time serving as a Kage, she was much of a loner and used to do things without requesting help from others, but this has changed since then, she allows her subordinates to help her out from time to time. She has a habit of lying a lot, even to her subordinates and those around her, the reason for this is so people don’t see through her deception and find out her true motives, usually it works in her favour, thus making her a good liar. She is also a good talker and as a result has used her ability to lie to get out of sticky or dire situations. Not many people can see through her deception and only a handful of people are aware of her true personality. As the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village, Kasumi has shown herself to be a capable leader; she is mature, composed, and intelligent. She has complete control of her emotions and maintains her composure when dealing with a dire or desperate situation. Because of her good leadership skills many of the villagers and various other shinobi have come to trust her judgement and has faith in her ability to carry out her duties as kage. Although she tends to be distrustful of others, she tries to be respectful to those around her and tries to avoid conflicts if possible. She is also a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission. When it comes to fighting she appears to be much more level headed than most shinobi, she has stated that if one's reason for a battle is to fight out of desire, hatred, prejudice, or even simple competition, as most shinobi tend to do, then it is merely instinctual and barbaric, and that it makes the challenger look foolish, unworthy, and not much of a warrior. Though she has stated that it is acceptable when it involves vengeance, even then she does not view it as a reason to fight. Kasumi is somewhat of a pacifist, and according to several of her former Jonin teammates, she has despised engaging in direct combat, even when she was still an active shinobi, unless it either involved self-defense or protecting her allies and comrades. Because of her pacifist nature it made her a rarity amongst the shinobi and most of her former teammates still think of her as a valuable friend and ally. She absolutely refuses to finish off those who are weaker than her or an injured opponent, and will stop fighting once they've been either disabled or incapacitated. History Plot Abilities Trivia Quotes Category:Female Category:Kage Category:Kirigakure